


Vodka y ron: mezcla hecha con amor

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Lecter is besotted, M/M, Will Graham is a Mess, smut MAYBE
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will Graham es un universitario común que ya, si tuviéramos que caer en estereotipos, sería ese que se sienta atrás medio raro que siempre hace comentarios perturbantes pero que es lo suficientemente atractivo como para que no lo denuncien. Esta es la historia sobre cómo después de una noche llena de alcohol y un revolcón con un tipo mucho más elegante que cualquiera con quien se ha encontrado, conoció al amor de su vida. ¡Nada que envidiarle a las pelis universitarias!--AU Universitario donde Will y Hannibal duermen juntos y luego el destino se encarga de volver a encontrarlos una y otra vez, con un Will entre timidez y calentura y un Hannibal, como siempre, muy enamorado pero sin saber cómo manejarlo.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Vodka y ron: mezcla hecha con amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclectic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectic/gifts).



Cuando Will despierta lo hace con esa sensación de querer morir porque cada sentido, todos semi fallecidos, están pidiendo el suicidio y apuntándole que se siente terrible.

Intenta abrir los ojos pero el machete mental que le golpea los sesos lo detiene y con eso sabe que se trata de una de esas mañanas donde la noche anterior le destrozó hasta el alma. Donde su nivel de alcohol todavía daría positivo en cualquier alcotest y la resaca lo estará acompañando por el resto del día.

—Puta mierda —susurra con voz de ultratumba y bajo el máximo esfuerzo que puede hacer con su cuerpo en este nivel de daño, logra mirar a su alrededor. Así es como cree que morirá, recibiendo directamente la luz del sol que se cruza por las cortinas del dormitorio donde se encuentra.

Del dormitorio desconocido donde se encuentra.

Por la mierda.

Y donde se encuentra desnudo, si es que sus sentidos, cada vez más operativos, le están diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué jodida mierda pasó? piensa pestañeando varias veces para ver si con eso agiliza la sinapsis que le destruyó el vodka con ron (por qué bebió eso, por qué), comenzando a tomar inventario de sus extremidades. Con torpeza percibe que está acostado en un colchón que no es el suyo y que la sábana que lo tapa tampoco lo es.

Sin embargo es al momento de tratar de levantarse y girarse que comete su mayor error.

Y es que todo el alcohol que sigue dentro de su organismo parece batirse como si estuviera en una licuadora y Will quiere fallecer, realmente. Quiere volver al pasado y golpear a su otro yo hasta que prometa dejar para siempre la bebida; desde ahora en adelante solo agua o a lo más Gatorade.

Pero lo único que termina haciendo es rodando como un burrito patético, quedando con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, lo suficiente como para que pueda vomitar, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que por favor sea rápido y no en algo valioso.

Cree que pasa una vida entera en ese lamentable estado aunque deben ser solo segundos. Cuando termina, con la garganta ardiéndole y apretada, vuelve a abrir sus cansados ojos y se topa con que obviamente vomitó su propia ropa. Porque ahí en el suelo al lado de la cama yace su camiseta suelta de Queens of Stone Age y debajo puede ver la hebilla de su cinturón aún puesta en sus pantalones de mezclilla.

 _Dios, Will, es que necesitamos ayuda_ , piensa una y otra vez, rezando para que su cuerpo no lo traicione al intentar de nuevo moverse. Al menos lo logra, separándose de aquella suavecita sábana y sentándose en la cama, agachándose un poco para agarrar su ropa y hacerla un ovillo asqueroso.

Es precisamente cuando está haciendo eso que su cerebro, por fin uniéndose a la fiesta, hace uso de sus facultades para decirle: _NO ESTÁS SOLO_ , así muy con letras grandes en imitación de lo mejor de X-Files.

Porque claro que no, volteándose un poco puede ver un cuerpo masculino acostado al otro lado de la cama, solo sus hombros y cuello visibles.

 _Eres un maldito puto, Will_ , se recrimina, mientras siente las manos temblarle un poco ahora que está al tanto no solo de su inicio en el alcoholismo sino que su propio puterio.

El dormitorio es genérico y ahora que le pone atención nota que es del mismo estilo del living donde fue la fiesta a la que acudió sin interés. _Oh_ , piensa, al darse cuenta de que seguramente se acostó con alguien que conoció ahí y que lo hizo en el mismo lugar, como si fuera una maldita película universitaria. Él, Will Graham, mayor bicho raro desde que nació ahora está aún medio borracho, con el cuerpo siendo bombardeado por la peor resaca de su vida, desnudo y con vagos recuerdos de su noche.

Tras esa recapitulación del estado de las cosas, con todo el poder que tiene se levanta satisfecho de sostenerse en sus piernas y agradecido de pasar tanto tiempo corriendo con los perros a los que pasea para después con timidez dar unos pasitos con el objetivo de dejar su ropa sucia en lo que parece ser un tarro de basura. Mientras se mueve puede sentir que uno: su culo no tiene ninguna molestia, así que al menos no se lo follaron; pero dos: sus muslos están pegajosos así que su compañero de cuarto seguramente sí que lo pasó bien entre estos.

Ahora la parte difícil: ¿qué mierda se pone encima para salir corriendo de ahí? El tipo con el que se acostó sigue de lo más bien durmiendo, sin signos de volver a la vida, y cuando Will avanza hacia ese lado de la cama logra ver que _ohhh_ , es mucho más guapo que el promedio que suele ponerle atención. Sus facciones tienen un estilo masculino que ya quisiera: todo pómulos altos, labios delgados pero elegantes, y una cabellera lisa de un color que no se decide entre el cobre o el marrón que luce sensualmente desordenada.

Pero lo importante no es eso, que Will ya ha cometido los suficientes errores para una vida, no, ¡lo importante es que en el piso del lado donde está el tipo hay más ropa!

Con movimientos lentos para no despertar al hombre Will recoge las prendas; una camisa y un pantalón café oscuro, ambas de una tela que claramente es mejor que todo su armario junto.

Camina hasta el otro lado de la habitación mientras se pone lo que encontró, notando que todo le queda un poquito más grande y que odia andar sin calzoncillos al usar pantalones. Pero ignora aquellos sacrificios mientras da los últimos toques: ponerse sus zapatillas gastadas, viendo recién que aún porta sus calcetines, y sacando del rollo vomitado que son sus jeans sus documentos.

Así es como va hacia la puerta, lanzando una última mirada al que está denominando como el error “nunca más me emborracho”, dejando unos segundos su vista en la figura del tipo con el que durmió. Bueno, demasiado guapo para alguien como él, seguro que si lo conociera más no dudaría en tirarlo a la basura, reflexiona mientras huye con la cola entre las piernas del lugar.

A ver si durmiendo todo el día se le pasa el malestar. Desde mañana, ¡Will Graham un hombre nuevo!

**Author's Note:**

> Genteeee, aquí yo con un nuevo WIP jiji. Debo partir diciendo que es de un prompt de Eclectic, pero que no lo tengo para nada delineado así que espero ir sacando los capis según se me vaya ocurriendo la historia :D  
> (Los otros que estoy escribiendo sí están más pensaditos y espero irlos subiendo a medida que los vaya terminando <3)


End file.
